


mmmm...... grape jellie

by clowncumjar



Series: Homestuck: Into the Cummyverse [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body insecurity, Heartbreak, Insults, Nasty, as in you the reader get insulted, its just a joke please laugh, please dont take the insults personally ily, poop, sorry - Freeform, the ingestion of a certain bodily secretion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowncumjar/pseuds/clowncumjar
Summary: gamzee finds your special collection
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Reader
Series: Homestuck: Into the Cummyverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565008
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20





	mmmm...... grape jellie

Gamzee was walking around the house, sporting his third house arrest ankle brace. He had Weedy eyes and a noticeable bulge in his pants. That is to say, his bulge was forming a bulge. “GoD iM sO mOtHeRfUcKiN hOrNy rIgHt NoW”, he mumbled to himself, scratching his balls.

You peeked out at him from behind a corner, hearing his remark and smelling his l u. s t from an adjacent room. You tackle him from behind and he falls flat on his face, groaning and throwing up a little. You greedily lapped up his bile from the wood floor. Gamzee chuckled and used his massive tall muscular manbody to push you off his back, right himself, and pick you up.

“JuSt ThE lItTlE bItCh I wAnTeD tO sEe,” he smirked, carrying you into the bedroom.

“Oh Gamzee, you’re so strong oh god!!!! you can lift my fat ass all the way to the bed!! i love you so much oh god damn you’re so fucking hot!!!!!!!!!!” you exclaim, writhing on the linen sheets he’s thrown you on.

“ShUt ThE fUcK uP (y/N) yOu KnOw I’m InSeCuRe AbOuT mY bOdY.” Gamzee starts to cry as he grinds against your legs. “I’lL nEvEr Be ThE fUcKiNg TwInK tAv WaNtS mE tO bE.” He sobs as he takes off his pants. You lick up his tears as they fall on your body, shivering when his pants were fully removed.

“You’re perfect for me, Gamzee my love…. you’re so big and hot and beautiful and sexy…… i like it when you go sober and you scratch my body all over and leave bite marks on my-“ You’re cut off as Gamzee slaps you across the fucking face

“StFu YoU’rE aN aSsHoLe LiTtLe BiTcH fUcK yOu YoU fUcKiNg SuCk I hOpE i KiLl YoU bY aCcIdEnT wItH mY vIoLenT fUcKiNg 15-InCh PuRpLe BuLgE”

Clit activated

You cum immediately

Gamzee uses your fluids to stick his bulge straight in your asshole, and you sigh in pleasure as it wriggles around and fucks with your insides. You suddenly need to take a massive shit.

“Gamzee, I’m gonna poop, oh god oh fuck”

“Uh Oh StInKy”

Stinky. Poop. Gamzee’s purple dick is now covered in brown, and he’s still going, shoving your poopoo back into your rectum. That’s where you like it. You haven’t pooped in a toilet for weeks now; your anal muscles are the strongest part of your body at this point.

Gamzee keeps ramming himself into your sore poopyhole, and eventually he also reaches sweet completion. Being the respectable man he is, he pulls out before ejaculating with the force of a heavy machine gun, spraying the room with his purple junk. He aims it at the ceiling and paints a little :o) face on it before passing out. Pailing always tires that wittwe twoww out.

You lick some of his shit off your face and pat his back. When he doesn’t stir, you begin the harvest. You reach under the bed and pull out a jar that already has a few ounces of jizz in it. You unscrew the top of it and get to work, scraping off Gamzee’s cummies from where they’d been strewn around the room. You even manage to reach the ceiling and wipe the painted face into the container. Once every bit of Gamzee’s fluid had been transferred into the cum jar, you screw the top back on and place it once again under the bed, along with the rest of the collection you’ve been building up. T’was a bountiful harvest today.

Gamzee wakes up abruptly, covered in sweat and vomit. Looks like he threw up 50 times while he was napping; that means it was a good night. He rolls over and faces the ceiling, staring at it a little bit. He keeps looking straight up, his mind still a little groggy. Suddenly, his eyes open wide and he realizes-

“WhErE tHe MoThErFuCkInG hElL iS mY cLoWn EmOjI”

Gamzee flies up off the bed and scrambles like a wild fucking animal to your room where you’re still asleep. No, you and Gamzee don’t sleep in the same bed, stupid idiot. You’re not dating him, you’re just having sex. Be realistic here. He’d never even consider dating an ugly bitch like you, not even in a black romance. You’ve got some shitty poopoo kink??? Come on who wants that

You open your eyes and hear his growl get louder and louder as he approaches your room. You jolt awake as he breaks down your door, shards of wood piercing his arms and chest and just totally scratching him up. He bleeds all over you as he tackles you, still in bed. Some of his nightly vomit stains your sheets and pajamas, too. God that’s fucking hot

“WHERE’S MY MOTHERFUCKING ART BITCH”

Oh shit and he’s sober too. This is your wet dream come true

“i painted a face on the motherfucking ceiling. I WAS REALLY MOTHERFUCKING PROUD OF IT TOO. where the fuck did it go”

You sweat profusely. God this is way too sexy. You can’t even muster up the sense to speak.

“I SAID WHERE THE MOTHERFUCK DID IT MOTHERFUCKING GO MOTHERFUCKER”

“U-under the bed,,,,,,,,” you manage to stammer out. Gamzee squints his eyes at you and picks you up, carrying you to his room. For a moment you get excited, thinking perhaps he’s interested in another go? But when he drops you it’s on the ground, not his bed. You’ve been placed directly to the side of it; prime position to grab something that might have been hidden underneath it.

“show me”, Gamzee whispers. A chill goes up your spine and your pussy is practically a waterpark at this point. You’re so fucking turned on right now. You reach underneath the bed and pull out one of your many cum jars. Slowly, you reach in again and continue to expose your collection until all 13 jars are out in the open for Gamzee to witness. He looks at the cum jars. Then at the ceiling. Then back at the cum jars. Then at you. He walks to his bedside table and opens the drawer, taking out a sopor pie and casually licking it up. His eyes go back to their yellow-orange hue and he seems less tense now. Still, when he turns around he doesn’t look particularly happy.

“My HaPpY lItTlE fAcE i MaDe… YoU sTuCk It In A cUm JaR?”

You nod. Gamzee scoffs.

“(Y/n). YoU’rE oNe NaUgHtY mOtHeRfUcKeR.”

He walks closer towards you, eyes on the jars of his jizz. Your breath catches in your throat as he picks one up and unscrews the lid.

“YoU dEsErVe A pUnIsHmEnT fOr My MoThErFuCkInG aRt. RiP mY bEaUtIfUl ClOwN fAcE…”

He uses a single arm to grab you and throw you onto the bed. He pins you, jar still in his grasp. He eyes begin to leak. He sniffs away his tears as he brings the jar to your lips.

“…yOu WeRe ThE lIgHt Of ThIs MiSeRaBlE wOrLd”

Gamzee begins to pour the contents of the cum jar into your mouth. As soon as you taste it you shudder and your eyes flutter closed. This is definitely the sexiest thing you’ve ever done in your whole goddamn life. A single tear runs down Gamzee’s face, somehow not fucking up his makeup. You hope that’s a tear of joy and arousal, because you’re sure about to shed some of those. Gamzee’s jizz tastes like a mix of pot, grapes, vomit, and pure pheromones. It’s delicious to you, and you greedily lap up the fluids as he forces them into your mouth. In mere moments you’ve ingested all the contents of the jar. You sigh, pussy tingling in excitement. You are so jived right now you might cum from any trace of friction near your nether regions. You start to squirm, but Gamzee is still pinning you, and you aren’t getting anywhere underneath his sheer musclestrength. This guy could probably beat up Equius but he still has the body type of fucking CinnaMon from Apple Jacks

“NoT sO fAsT mOtHeRfUcKeR” Gamzee croaks with the voice of an 80 year old smoking man. He reaches down beside the bed and pulls up another one of the cum jars, this time using his sexy fanged mouth to unscrew the lid since you were below his other hand. He starts to pour the second jar down your throat, and you realize exactly to what lengths this man is going to go to in revenge of his clown cum art. Remembering that there are still 11 more full jars to get through, you try to resist the push of the container on your lips. But Gamzee, again, is strong as fuck, and easily overpowers you, forcing his cum into your mouth once again. Well fuck. Shit. god DAMN it. yoU’re gonna sit here and fucking drink 13 full fukcing mason jars of jizz and theres nothing you can do about it this is really going downhill all you wanted was to fuck a clown and collect his fluids and now youre stuck on a bed suckling this shit like its gamzees big fat clown tiddy ehat the wFUCK whAT the F U CK

13 empty cum jars lay at the side of Gamzee’s bed. You groan, stomach full to bursting with his troll semen. Gamzee fell asleep with a finger up his ass. Your pussy’s still soaking wet and aching, because you’re just that big of a fucking slut and you should be ashamed of yourself. Fuck you

**Author's Note:**

> :o)


End file.
